


Dying in LA || Good Omens Crowley-centric

by AnironSidh



Series: Raphael!Crowley verse [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Good Omens Big Bang, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Prequel, Sibling Love, Songfic, Sort Of, dying in la, dying is the Fall, heaven and hell is LA, main work coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: Based on the song Dying in LA by Panic At The Disco in which the song is about Crowley, formerly the archangel Raphael, and his fall.Kinda short, but I wanted to get something good omens out and I thought this song just fits Crowley really well. Enjoy!





	Dying in LA || Good Omens Crowley-centric

_ The moment you arrived they built you up, The sun was in your eyes, You couldn't believe it  _

_ Riches all around, you're walking, Stars are on the ground, You start to believe it  _

Gabriel turned to look at his older brother, sitting beside him, who seemed just as excited as he was. The two of them exchanged a grin before they turned back to their Mother. Micheal leaned forward to better see the slowly developing mist that would become their new sibling. They had only just been created but this newest one would be special, She said. There was a plan for him already. 

He would create the stars to fill the darkness above them. 

God turned back to them. Something was wrapped up in her robes, small feet the only thing they could see. Lucifer was the first one to stand and run over, followed closely by Gabriel and Micheal. Uriel hid behind Micheal’s shoulder. 

“You can come out now, dear,” She murmured. “Come and meet your siblings, Raphael.”

The newest archangel stepped out slowly, looking around with wide golden eyes that seemed to hold so much  _ light _ . Red hair almost hid his face from view. “Hi,” he whispered. God urged him forwards, smiling at the little stumble he made. 

Gabriel stepped up to him and held his hands out. “Hello, little brother,” he said with a grin. “Come on, let’s all go play!”

Raphael finally smiled, taking Gabriel’s hand in his. “Okay.”

* * *

_ Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you _

The angels walking past waved as he flew past. They always did that when one of the archangels flew past, smiling and going on with their duties. Sometimes Raphael wished one of them would talk to him for once. 

And then one did. A Principality, with almost white perfect curls and shining blue eyes, finally talked to him. They talked for what would have been hours if time had been invented. Raphael told Aziraphale about every star he had ever created, stories about his siblings, about anything he could think of to make the angel smile. 

“Am I even allowed up there?” Aziraphale asked, some time later. 

Raphael grinned, grabbing his hands. “Of course you are. I’m going with you, after all,” he said. “There’s a star I need to show you. I made it for you, Aziraphale.”

Alpha Centauri bathed them in light when they reached it, Aziraphale staring in wonder. He looked at the star, then at their hands, back at the star, up to Raphael and surged upwards to press an uncharacteristically bold kiss to his lips. 

“Oh… I’m sorr-umph!”

He hadn’t even finished his sentence before the archangel pulled him closer, cupping his cheeks gently. The two stayed in the stars as long as they possibly could, bathed in starlight, learning anything they could about each other. 

* * *

_ You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do _

Raphael shook his head. “No. That can’t happen. Sam, I’ll be fine.”

The angel growled, glaring up at him. “Lucifer has already Fallen, Raph,” they shot back. “You can’t help their side and not expect any kind of punishment!”

“I was made to heal. Why would She be angry about me doing my job?” he hissed. “I’ll be  _ fine _ . Trust me.”

Samandiriel sighed as the archangel left in a huff. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

* * *

_ But nobody knows you now When you're dying in LA. And nobody owes you now When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA _

The trial for Lucifer had been swift, if nothing else. Raphael could find nothing merciful about it other than the fact that his brother hadn’t had to suffer through a long trial. What awaited him below the clouds, however, was an unknown terror. The watching angels, twenty million of them, had watched in shock as he fell through the hole in the floor with a terrible scream. 

God hadn’t been seen since. Fights broke out every day, rebelling angels deciding they had had enough. Gabriel or Micheal often broke up the fight with a clear threat. Raphael always followed, healing what he could of their injuries before he was caught. Samandiriel had been one of these angels. Along with two other angels, one carrying a frog and the other a chameleon, they fought back against Gabriel when he tried to stop them. 

He really should have known what was coming. 

* * *

_ The power, the power, the power. Oh the power, the power, the power, Of LA. _

Angels began to be put into cells, any that dared any form of rebellion against the Almighty. Raphael watched as angel after angel was dragged away, often by their wings. 

And then Sam was taken away. 

“What’s going on, Gabriel?”

The archangel turned away from his brother. “It’s all Her plan, Raphael.” Gabriel looked over at him, something akin to fear in his eyes. “It must be. She wouldn’t have done this without a reason. There must be a greater reason for this rebellion. It’ll work out.”

Raphael scoffed. “It won’t just work out, Gabriel. They’ll Fall too. I heard Micheal talking about one big trial, for all of them, and then they’ll all follow our brother. Sam too. How can you let this happen? Why isn’t Mother talking to us?”

“Don’t question, Raphael,” Gabriel warned. “I refuse to lose another sibling.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Gabriel slammed his hands down on the desk, glaring. “Lucifer asked questions too, and look where that got him. He’s not… I don’t think he’s really our brother anymore. You need to be careful. I won’t lose my brother. Think of that Principality, if nothing else will get through your thick skull, okay?”

Raphael nodded. Aziraphale… he would be so upset. He couldn’t do that to his angel. He wouldn’t Fall, not if he could help it. 

* * *

_ Nights at the chateau, Trapped in your sunset bungalow. You couldn't escape it, yeah. Drink of paradise. They told you "Put your blood on ice. You're not gonna make it" _

The rebel’s trial began not long after. When Raphael tried to leave his room to go, at least to be there as a support for Sam, he found that the door refused to move. As if wasn’t even there, really. 

“Hey, let me out! Gabe! Mic! Uri, let me out.” There was an odd noise at that last name and Raphael knew he’d found someone. “Uriel, what’s going on?”

He heard Uriel stand. “Gabriel told us to keep you in here, Raph. Something about it’s too much of a risk?”

“Let me out, Uri,” he begged. “Come on, I have to be there for Sam. They need to see a familiar face. Please. I can’t stay here and do nothing. Mother might listen if we’re all there.”

Uriel sighed. “Raph… I can’t.”

“Please.” There was silence and Raphael was sure for a moment that Uriel had left him alone. Then an opening under the door appeared and a glowing key slid out with it. 

Uriel was standing there when he shoved the door open, looking down. “Please be safe, Raph. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Course, Uri,” Raphael said, slinging an arm around his siblings’ shoulders. “It’ll be alright. Trust me. Would I lie to you?”

“No, you wouldn’t,” they murmured back. 

“Be a pretty terrible brother if I did. Let’s go. I’ll even take the blame if Gabriel gets mad, a’right?”

* * *

_ Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you. You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do.  _

He wouldn’t be alright. Things would definitely not be alright. He’d rushed out onto the floor of the arena to help Sam when the angels knocked them down, healing his friend before he could think about it. 

“Raphael… What have you done?” Gabriel’s terrified voice came from behind him. “You shouldn’t be here, I told them to keep you back.”

He turned to see his siblings just as Sam was torn out of his grip. Gabriel very nearly faltered when they lifted the rebel angel over the opening, reaching out a hand towards the angel that Raphael just realised meant the same to his brother as Aziraphale did to him, before Sam was dropped with a gut-wrenching scream. 

“That’s the last, Gabriel,” Micheal said. “Gabriel, it’s done.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Raphael stood in a rush, his wings rushing out to carry him away the second he was at risk. He knew what Gabriel was going to say a moment before he said it. His brother always was so easy to read.

“I haven’t done anything wrong, Gabriel.”

Micheal dropped her head for a moment. “Raph…” 

Gabriel looked helpless, staring in shock at his brother. “You aided the opposition. Why?”

“No, Gabriel, no,” Raphael stammered, stepping back. “I was made to heal. Why am I being punished for doing what I was created for? I’m just doing my job.”

Micheal walked closer, reaching out. “You’ve aided in the rebellion. Raphael, you know what we must do.”

“No,” he whispered, searching the crowd for his angel. “Mic, don’t do this. I was just trying to help, Mic. Where’s Aziraphale? I-I need him.”

There, behind Gabriel’s shoulder. Aziraphale seemed rooted to the floor where he stood, mouth open in a round ‘o’ and blue eyes racing with confusion. Raphael’s attempt to fly over to him was instantly thwarted by two angels grabbing his arms and forcing his hands behind his back. He had barely opened his mouth to say something, anything, to his angel when he was forced to his knees and Micheal stood in front of him. 

“Please, Micheal,” he whispered. “You know I was only trying to help. This can’t be what She wants. How can you believe that?”

His sister, always kind despite her strictness, was lost to his pleas. “Archangel Raphael. You have been charged with the crime of aiding the traitors and have allied yourself with them. For this…” She seemed to have returned for a brief moment, sorrow filling her eyes, before the harsh mask returned. “You must Fall.”

Raphael’s last sight was of his siblings gathered together and of Aziraphale reaching out uselessly towards him before he fell backwards into the darkness below. 

* * *

_ But nobody knows you now When you're dying in LA. And nobody owes you now When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA. When you're dying in LA  _

He’d started to wonder what it felt like to Fall the second his brother disappeared over the edge. He knew it must have been painful, to have Her love ripped away. 

The reality was so much worse. 

Raphael curled into a ball as he Fell, holding his chest as if it would keep his Mother’s love inside. His wings, wrapped tightly around him, did nothing to stop it. It felt as if his soul had been torn out, leaving a gaping hole behind where Her love had been. All he could do was sob from the loss. 

Then the burning began. He wished for nothing more than to tear his skin off if it would stop the pain. Anything holy that had been a part of him shriveled up in the hellish heat. He watched as the stars that had decorated his skin burned dark, the only reminder of what he had been. It  _ hurt _ .  _ God, it hurt _ . 

“Zira!” was all he managed to yell before his wings shot straight out. White feathers dropped like drops of light. Raphael grabbed at them even as they burned his hands. The black feathers that took their place were no less shining than their white counterparts, though still somehow  _ wrong _ . Every loss felt like another stab to his soul. 

He was numb by the time he hit the bottom. 

* * *

_ The power, the power, the power. Oh the power, the power, the power Of LA  _

“Get up,” a voice ordered out of the fog. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

He wanted to, if only everything didn’t  _ hurt _ . Everything burned, as if he was still falling through the boiling sulphur, but a bit more dully. Something kicked him in the ribs, which definitely hurt. The voice told him to get up again. It was almost familiar in a way his muddled mind couldn’t figure out. 

“Ngk…” he managed. He was kicked again and  _ that hurt _ . One eye was slowly forced open, blinking blearily until he saw a somewhat short figure standing in front of him. They were tapping their foot, arms crossed. “What?”

They held out a hand, looking sad for a moment until the emotion was gone. “Get up. There’s things to do. You’re a demon now, better get used to it while you still remember.”

“What do you mean?” he mumbled, stumbling for a moment. “Remember?”

“Those that are already awake have been saying that they cannot remember who they were or anything about their past.” They frowned. “Sorry… Raph. You’ll need a new name.”

The name Sam popped into his head one moment and was gone without a trace the next. “Course, yeah.”

They looked him up and down, noting the snake tattoo that had appeared under his right ear. “Crawly, then. Now, get up there and make some trouble. Can’t let Upstairs have those humans staying innocent, now can we?”

Crawly nodded. “Understood.”

Perhaps he would find something up there to ruin, maybe an apple to tempt the first woman with. Of course, he could always find an angel, someone he may have known and loved before. Neither will remember for thousands of years. They will one day. It’s ineffable, after all. 

And as everyone knows, God does not play dice with the universe. I play an ineffable game of my own devising, my dears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear about what you guys think! Leave a comment if there's a question you have or anything to say about it, or just kudos. I love to hear from you guys 😁


End file.
